


Survey Corp Halloween Party?

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Chains, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Fairy Tale Logic, Feminine Eren Yeager, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Connie are playing spin the bottle. When Jean spins, the bottle lands on Eren. Jean knows that Eren can never back down from a challenge, so he has the perfect dare to give the brunette.Crash the Survey Corp party, wearing the Princess Leia slave costume.





	Survey Corp Halloween Party?

"My turn." Jean said as he spins the bottle. 

The bottle spins and spins until it lands on Eren. Jean grins mischievously, knowing it would land on him. "Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare." Eren answers.

Jean's grin widens. The brunette frowns. "I dare you to crash the Survey Corp Halloween party, wearing the Princess Leia slave costume."

Everyone gasps. Everyone knew that Jean would dare Eren to do something crazy. Everyone knew Eren would be an idiot and fall for the bait. However, no one thought Jean would dare him to do something this wild.

"Hell no!" Eren exclaims, "That is just downright stupid!"

"I agree." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa....you think every idea we have is stupid." Connie thoughtfully points out.

"And this one takes the cake." The raven haired girl counters.

"What's the matter, Eren?" Jean asks in a mocking voice. "Too much of a wuss to go through with the dare?"

Mikasa shakes her head. Armin sighs. Connie and Sasha grin like idiots. Everyone knows what's coming next.

"I'll do it." Eren said.

"Atta boy!" Jean claps.

"This is gonna be a disaster." Armin said, facepalming.

* * *

Eren stands before his friends, wearing the Princess Leia slave costume. Mikasa's eyes widen as blood begins to drip from her nose. Jean and Connie blush at the beautiful sight. Armin and Sasha just stare....with their jaws on the floor.

The brunette looks absolutely gorgeous. Who knew that guy could look so good in a bralette and a long skirt, with slits at the side? The costume just totally compliments his sun kissed skin, and his lean and curvy figure.

Eren blushes. "S-Stop staring!" He exclaims.

"Sorry," Sasha said, jaw finally able to join the rest of her head. "You are just stunning."

The brunette's blush darkens. He wants to argue and beat all of his friends up for admiring him, but at the same time, he doesn't mind the compliments. What can he say, he would be a really pretty girl!

"Ready to crash that party?" Jean asks.

"Yea." The brunette said confidently.

"Go get em, tiger!" Connie exclaims enthusiastically, patting his friend's shoulder.

Eren leaves the storage room. He walks to the dining room with a newfound confidence. He might get a punishment for this, but who cares?! 

He stands in front of the doors, which is blocking him from entering. Eren let's out a deep breath before barging in. He throws his hands up and poses. "Time to crash this party-"

Eren cuts himself off when he notices his surroundings. There are no streamers, banners, or any decorations in sight. Music, drinks, and food is nowhere to be found. Emerald orbs land on the table, where Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Mike, and Moblit sit. He scans each soldier's facial expression. Erwin and Moblit look shocked-hell even Mike, the dude who usually has bangs over his eyes, is in disbelief right now. Hanji is dying of laughter and Levi-

Levi, who is usually emotionless, has all types of emotions painted on his face.

Eren slowly puts his hands down. He nervously laughs. "T-This is some party." He said awkwardly.

"That's because this is isn't a party, you dimwit." Levi said harshly.

The brunette frowns. _Oh God, this was a set up! I'm gonna kill horseface! I should've known-Christ, I'm too stubborn for my own good!_

"And this meeting is finished." Erwin said, recovering from shock. He stands up. "Goodnight everyone."

Erwin blushes as he tries to walk past Eren. The brunette apologizes to his commander. Erwin nods before quickly walking out of the dining room.

Levi is the next to stand up. He walks over to the brunette. Eren refuses to make eye contact with the shorter male. The raven suddenly grabs Eren's wrist and he begins to drag the brunette out of the room. The brunette struggles like an angry kid being carried to his room.

Levi let's go of his wrist and Eren stumbles back. He rubs his wrist, trying to get rid of the burn. The brunette glares at the captain. "I'm not a little kid, Captain!" He exclaims.

The raven turns around with the speed of light and makes eye contact with Eren. The brunette wants to cower away when he sees the anger and disappointment in Levi's eyes. "First off, lower your damn voice." He said, taking a step closer. "Secondly, an idiot is what you are. Who the fuck told you that we were having a party?"

"Jean." Eren answers.

"Why would you listen to that little shit and why the fuck would you put on _that?"_ Levi questions.

Those are two good questions and Eren can't supply the two good answers to them.

"You are too damn stubborn for your own good and it's gonna lead you to your doom in the future, brat." Levi sighs, taking another step closer. 

The brunette closes his eyes. He needs to keep his emotions in check. He wants to lash out, but if he does, Levi will beat his ass, and that doesn't feel nice. Besides, the captain is right. So instead of being violent, he apologizes. "I'm sorry, captain. You're right. I will never do this again, so let's just forget about it."

"Forget about it?" Levi snorts, which is out of character. "We can't let that pretty costume go to waste."

Eren raises a brow. "What are you suggesting, sir?"

The raven bites his bottom lip. Eren's petite figure in that costume is already ending him, but his innocence is gonna totally kill Levi. Levi puts his hands on Eren's waist, pulling him closer. Eren's eyes widen when his chest collides with Levi's. The raven stands on his tippy toes to whisper in Eren's ear. "I'm gonna punish you. Did you really think that you could pull a stunt like that and get away with it? No, you shitty brat, I'm gonna lock you up and shove my cock down your throat, until you gag and cry. Then, I'm gonna finger that sweet and tight virgin ass, getting you loose for my cock. Finally, I'm gonna fuck you hard, so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for days." He growls.

Eren whines as he hardens, and he is pretty sure that Levi can feel it because they are pressed up against each other. He can't believe his captain just said that to him and he can't believe that he wants that more than anything. He blushes as he reverts his gaze.

Levi grabs the brunette's wrist, more gently this time. "Let's go party, shall we?" He teases.

Eren's hard on totally disappears as he relives that embarrassing moment. Levi laughs internally as he leads Eren to the dungeon.

* * *

Eren sits on the bed. "Hands up." Levi orders.

The brunette holds his hands up. The captain puts one hand in cuffs before doing the same to the other one. Eren looks at his hands being held up by chains. He never thought he would be in chains again.

Levi undoes all his straps, leaving him in just a dress shirt, white pants, and brown boots. The raven brings a hand down to his own erection. Eren curiously looks at the sight before blushing and reverting his gaze.

"Look at my erection, Eren." He orders.

Being the stubborn guy that he is, Eren still doesn't look. Levi smirks as he steps out of his boots. Then, he gets on the bed. He stands, putting both legs on each side of the bed. "Maybe you'll look at it now." Levi said, roughly grabbing Eren's hair.

Another slutty whine escapes Eren. The raven raises a brow. The little shit is a fucking masochist. More blood flows to Levi's lower region when Eren stares at his erection, lust and desire swirling in those pretty emerald orbs. The raven let's go of his hair for now. 

Levi pulls down his pants and briefs. The brunette's eyes widen. His cock is huge and thick. He is definitely gonna choke. Eren subconsciously opens his mouth. "Good boy." The raven purrs.

The brunette moves his head down. He licks his cock from the base to the tip. He traces every vein with his tongue, teasing the captain. Levi growls, fingers tangling in brown locks once more. He forces his entire length down Eren's throat. The brunette's eyes widen and tears begin to form. 

Levi begins to relentlessly fuck his mouth. His eyes flutter shut as he takes in the pleasure. "Fuck, you are so good with your mouth. You little whore, you were made for taking cock. Shit, shit, shit, good boy, suck that dick, make Daddy cum!" Levi groans.

Eren moans. Captain is so good with dirty talk, it's ridiculous. Seeing Levi feel good is enough for him to release a little. The raven lifts one part of Eren's bralette up. He pulls at the brunette's nipple, making the brunette jerk away. The bed dips as Levi holds on to the bedhead, forcing his cock down his throat once more.

"You are a beauty, Eren. You look great with my cock down your throat and your legs spread. I always knew a whore stood behind the determined hero disguise." 

Eren's legs shake. Levi looks back, noticing the big wet spot on his skirt. He curses as he releases in the brunette's mouth. Eren frowns. Cum is salty and thick. He doesn't like the taste at all, but with Levi's cock blocking him from spitting, he just swallows it.

The raven pulls out. Levi steps back until he is standing in between Eren's legs. He sits down. He moves the front part of the skirt out of the way, revealing Eren's bare erection. 

"No underwear, Eren?" Levi questions, "Were you planning from the start to get fucked?"

The brunette blushes. "N-No!" He yells.

Levi gives him a look that basically says, 'I don't believe you.' He moves on by grabbing Eren's legs. He begins to fold Eren's body in half. The brunette's eyes widen. He can see his own anus from this view.

"I'm sorry for being a cruel bastard, Eren." Levi said, "I wanna hurry up and enter you."

"N-No! Lube! Before you-"

Levi pushes in slowly. Eren's eyes twist shut in pain. The raven continues to push his entire length in. The brunette is pretty sure that he is bleeding down there. Eren can't believe Levi would just enter him like that. 

Well, this is a punishment after all. Only Levi is supposed to feel good from this.

Soon, the pain subsides and Eren feels good. "Fuck me, please." Eren pleads lowly, "I want daddy to fuck me hard, use my ass as your cum dumpster-"

_Fuck, that little whore!_ Levi shows no mercy as he thrusts in and out of Eren, hard and fast. He is thrusting so fast that Eren can't even say anything. All he can do is whine and moan loudly as he watches the captain thrust in and out of his hole.

"You like that? You like watching daddy fuck your tight ass? Fuck, Eren, I never knew a virgin could be such a slut!" Levi laughs, closing his eyes.

"I've wanted this for so long," _shut up, Eren!_ "I've always wanted you to man handle me. I-I've always needed you to treat me like a whore. S-Shit, I can't get e-enough of your cock, Daddy!"

"Daddy always wanted you too, Eren. You don't know how many times I would go to bed, jerking off with your body in my mind. You are fucking gorgeous, baby! Fuck, be mine! I want you to be mine so bad!" 

"Yours, daddy! I'm yours!"

Levi finds his prostate. Eren's head falls back. The raven relentlessly thrusts at his weak spot. "Look at me, Eren. Let me look at those beautiful eyes as you cum."

Eren tilts his head. His eyes lock with Levi's. The brunette moans like a bitch in heat while the captain attacks his prostate. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna-LEVIII!" He screams.

The brunette releases. The raven groans as he releases inside Eren as well. Eren expects Levi to pull out and collapse from being tired, but instead, he continues to thrust in and out of him.

"Y-you're not tired?" Eren questions.

"I can go all night, brat." Levi said, "I apologize for the mistake I made earlier. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for weeks."


End file.
